1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash receptacle cleaning. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicular mounted system and method for cleaning residential trash collection and recycling receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trash and recycling receptacles are utilized in virtually every community for the containment and organized collection of trash produced in homes, businesses, and institutions. The types of receptacles are varied, but are generally proportioned in size according to the volume of trash produced by the user as well as the user's ability to physically handle the receptacle. For example, in the case of residential trash collection and recycling, the size and volume of the receptacle is selected to conveniently fit into a garage or storage area of a typical residence, to be manageable in terms of movement to and from the street curb for collection, and to yield a full weight that is not excessively heavy for handling by trash collection personnel. Trash receptacles of various physical configurations are currently in use. The traditional round tin can and lid receptacle is still in use. Many modern trash receptacles are fabricated from plastic, rubber, and polymer materials. Wheels and hinged lids are added to some receptacles for portability and convenience. Many larger communities employ a standardized trash receptacle configuration that is adapted for automated trash collection systems. In such as system, the trash collection vehicle may include and automated collection arm that engages the full trash receptacle, raises and dumps the thrash into the trash collection vehicle, and then returns the empty receptacle to the curb. A similar approach is employed with certain recycling receptacles and recycling vehicles.
Trash and recycling containers are, by definition, unclean. Over time, trash receptacles become dirty. Actually, a better term to describe the state of cleanliness of most trash and recycling receptacles is “filthy.” Many users never clean their receptacles. Thus, the filth festers and results in a breeding ground for viruses, germs, insects, vermin, and results in other unsafe conditions. Fastidious users may actually wash their receptacles from time to time. However, such users will have a problem in handling the filthy wastewater that such a cleaning process produces. Typically, that wastewater runs down the gutter into a storm drain. As such, the filth is not properly disposed of, but rather, the filth is simply diverted and can result in a serious environmental pollution issue. Thus, it can be appreciated that there is a need in the art for a system and method of cleaning and sanitizing trash receptacle, which also manages the broader environmental issues associated with the wastewater produced in the cleaning process.